MEMORIES
by yuffen123
Summary: Not much to say... Chaos x yuffie hints of yuffentine


**MEMORIES**

** CH 1 THE START**

**Have you ever wondered what would happen if Yuffie met Vincent/Chaos at an early age? And if Chaos had broken out of the coffin awhile without Vin-Vin knowing?**

**-X-**

_~ "Mum? Are you alright, Mummy?" Chaos heard only a six year old girl crying in defeatd. "Mummy, why won't you open your eyes?" The little girl began to cry even more than she already was. "You dumb, miserable girl… You think if your mother gets stabbed through the chest she will simply live?" A man with long sliver hair said looking down at her__**. "GAWD, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MY MUM?!"**_

**_'Sephiroth…'_**

_"You think that I could care for a weakling like YOU and not to mention MOTHER?" Sephiroth said as the little girl was starting to cry with more tears rolling down her cheeks._

**_'I know that I have no feelings but shesh… IT'S A LITTLE GIRL!"_**

**_"OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T!"_**_ Chaos yelled from a distance looking over at Sephiroth.~_

"Sooooo… That's how me and Chaos met?" Yuffie asked.

"Not quite done yet Yuffie, you'll just have to listen for a while, okay?" Vincent said.

_"Jezze_… Why can't Chaos tell me? I know you had a lot to deal with it, but still?"

"Yuffie, just listen…"

"Fine…"

"Now, _Ahem…"_

_~"Creep number two…"_

_"Shut up little girl! Last thing I need or __**WANT**__ is __**YOU**__ talking!" Sephiroth said staring at her, even though she wasn't even scared._

_"What if I don't care about **YOUR** needs old man…" She said reluctantly not even with her voice cracking._

**_"OLD MAN? YOU ARE A DUMB HUMAN!"_**_ Sephiroth's evil like voice echoed off in the distance followed by a laugh._

**_"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"_**

**_"WHAT? DUMBASS?"_**_ Sephiroth started laughing…again…_

**_"NO IT'S YUFFIE! YUFFIE KISARAGI! PROUD NINJA OF WUTAI-"_**_ Yuffie was silenced by Sephiroth's evil laughter._

**_"YOU REALLY ARE DUMB? AREN'T YOU?"_**

**_"SEPHIROTH STOP BUGGING HER! SHE'S ONLY A GOD FORSAKEN KID!"_**_ Chaos yelled at the man who was halted in his bragging._

_"Ohhh…__** Chaos**__, why would I?" Sephiroth said as he said Chaos's name quite stupidly._

**_"FOR THE SAKE OF LEVITHAN WILL YOU-"_**

**_"CAN IT YOU LITTLE BRAT! I DON'T NEED YOUR MOUTH RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!"~_**

"All this is, is Sephiroth calling me a dumb little bitch, while Chaos sits there and watches. Is that how I met Chaos?"

"Yuffie…"

**"FINE…"**

_~ Yuffie heard a bullet hit the ground._

_"Fine I'll leave her alone just don't shoot beautiful, precious-" Sephiroth was once again halted in his bragging._

**_"LEAVE!"_**

**_"FINE!"_**

_Sephiroth somehow faded into the air with not a single sound or trace left of him, as the moonlight glistened where Yuffie's mother lay._

_"Bye-Bye mummy… I'll miss you… Don't worry, I'll tell daddy and the people of Wutai…" Yuffie began to cry again, as she looked up to see Chaos._

_"Are you a guardian angel?" She said as she wiped away a tear from her red cheeks._

_"If you could call me that, I guess so…"Chaos said looking down at Yuffie._

_"Please tell me you aren't going to eat me?"_

_"Why would I have any business eating anyone at this moment?"_

_"You won't eat me later, will you?"_

_"__**NO!**__ Why would I?"_

_"Just think you are… My name is Yuffie!" She said with a little giggle as if nothing had happen and reached her hand out for Chaos to take it._

_"Chaos…" Chaos said as he stared down at her with a smile._

_"Nice to meet you, Chaos!" She said as Chaos took her hand and leaded her somewhere more safe.~_

**"PLEASE TELL ME HE WON'T RAPE ME!"**

"Yuffie.. If he raped you he would never see the light of day again…"

"Why can't you show some more emotion sometime, Vinnie?"

"Carrying on…"

_~"What is this place?" Yuffie asked as she saw a rat run across the floor._

_"Shin-Ra mansion, Yuffie… This is where you will be staying for a while."_

_"Good! Better than with my dad… He said that he never wanted to see me or my Mummy's face ever again…"_

_'Terrible man… If you ask me, that is.'_

_"Can I stay here for a while?"_

_"Depends… You probably won't be safe with me…"_

_"What makes you say that?"Yuffie said with sorrow.~_

"This seems kind of a random story don't you think?"

"Yuffie." Vincent said with more of a harsh accent this time.

**"UGHHH…."**

"Keep in mind I' skipping around to try to make YOU pay attention."

"Why are you telling me this anyways?"

"Chaos wants me to tell you how you guys first met each other…"

_~"…!..." Yuffie was looking around at 4 demons all different shapes and sizes. Tonight was The Night of the Demons._

**_'This is what I meant by her not being safe…'_**

_"Guys leave her alone…" Chaos said trying to get them not to pounce on Yuffie and eat her._

_"But she's so tiny I can just scoop her up and eat her little head off…" Hellmasker said._

_"And you're so weak I can bite your little head off as well… How come it's only__** YOU THAT IS BEING INCREDITBLY **__annoying?" Said Chaos warning Hellmasker to shut up before something bad happens to him. Gatlian Beast, Death Gigas, and Chaos were the only demons acting normal at this very moment as Hellmasker pulled out his chainsaw and started it…_

_"__**AHHHHH**__! What are you going to do? Scratch me?" Yuffie said with clear sarcasm as Hellmasker walked over to her._

_"You wouldn't…" Chaos said looking at the fearlessly demon._

_"Oh yes I would." Hellmasker said with a devious smile looking down at Yuffie._

_"Hello little girl…" Hellmasker said with a fearful smile looking down at Yuffie as, Chaos was yelling in the background about sin, how rape was not to be enforced on girl or a women in fact anyone, and murder._

_"You're ugly, weird, and smelly…" Yuffie said with some humor in her violet colored eyes as she looked up at the demon who, was filled with lots of emotions. Anger, envy, maybe even hatred mixed into one emotion just enough to be driven to just above hatred._

**_"YOU FUCKING DUMB BRAT! LEARN SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS!"_**_ Hellmasker said with a growl in his throat._

_"Elders alright…" Yuffie said with a small, innocent giggle at the end of comment._

**_"ELDERS! ELDERS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?"_**_ Hellmasker screamed into Yuffie's ear that was on the verge of becoming deaf._

_"Well… Just the fact you're like ancient… Nothing much…" Yuffie said with a slight smirk watching how his hate went from wanting to rape her, to murder._

_"Hellasker, leave her alone…" Chaos said looking down at his feet._

**_"OHHHHH… SO NOW YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR A HUMAN?"_**_Hellmasker yelled at Chaos with a shocked Yuffie beside Chaos._

**_"HELLMASKER, SHE'S A KID!" _**_Chaos was starting to get overly pissed off at Hellmasker._

_"What's going on exactly?" Yuffie said sitting there more confused than the other demons (who were staying out of the conversion)._

_"Well, otherwise from Hellmasker being a huge bitch… Nothing" Chaos said with a small evil smirk.~_

"Why is Hellmasker such a dumbass?"

"Yuffie… Just listen…"

_~"Just lay down then…"_

_"But I don't know where the beds are…"_

_"Yuffie, why can't you just lay down on the couch?"_

_"Because Chaos, I… Uhhhh, wait for me to make up an excuse. Uuuuugggghhhh…"_

_"Yuffie, come with me…" Chaos said as he lead Yuffie to a room.~_

"Please don't let him rape me, Levithan…"

"Yuffie, I already told you… He won't **RAPE YOU!"**

**"ALRIGHT!"**

_~"Night…"_

_"How come that one guy was being a huge jerk to you?"_

_"It's nothing… Goodnight, Yuffie…" Chaos said with a slight smile on his face._

_"Fine, night…"_

_Chaos walked out of the room and silently shut the door behind him._

_"This is wrong…" Chaos sighed with Yuffie hearing him._

_"I'm a demon… I shouldn't be taking care of just a little six year old girl… And I'm an one - hundred - year –old demon…" Chaos said with sorrow in his voice…_

_"I should make her return to her father…" Chaos said with a frown and sighed as he walked back into the room and he saw Yuffie asleep… Or at least acting like it…_

_"Yuffie…"_

_"Hmp…"_

_"You got to go home…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Yuffie, its life…"_

_"I know…" Yuffie said with a frown on her face._

_"We have to leave in a few minutes…" Chaos said with a frown.~_

"Can we save this for tomorrow or something?'

"Fine…"

"I'm going to bed now… Night Vince…"Yuffie said as she walked up stairs leaving Vincent in the room all by himself.

**_'Maybe you're right, Chaos… She always has been much better than, Lucreatia…'_**

**_'OF COURSE SHE IS! Did you ever walk in on her and Hojo flirting? NO! Has she ever yelled at you for being stupid? NO! NO, NO, NO AND NO!'_**

**_'Yeah… Maybe you are right after all…' _**

"Ay Vampy mind helping me out?" Cid said looking over at Vincent.

"What do you need help with?"

"Well Reeve wants to send you and brat on a fucking mission, and I can't wake her up… See a problem there?" Cid said rather grouchy…

"Fine, I'll wake her up… But she just now went up there Cid?"Vincent said as he walked up stairs still talking to Chaos.

"I think you should deal with future** 'Mrs. Valentine'** though"

**'So… You really think she might think that?'**

**'You never know… She could be thinking of it right now…'**

**'She is probably dreaming about then… Maybe she already fell asleep.'**

**'PROBABLY!? PROBABLY!? ARE YOU INSANE GODDAMMIT ARE YOU RETARTED? OF COURSE SHE IS!' **Chaos said as there was a sound like breaking glass coming from Yuffie's room.

Vincent knocked on the door to Yuffie's room. He didn't hear any movement or even breathing coming from the inside of the room…

"Yuffie? Yuffie are you in there? Yuffie open up please? Yuffie?" Vincent said worried about his friend's health and her presence.

"Yuffie?" He said slowly opening her door to revel an empty room with no one in it except him.

"Yuffie!?" He said with fear in is voice but his face carried no emotion still.

She wasn't in her room…

There was shattered glass on the floor from someone breaking into her room from breaking in through her window that was now gone…

**'How did they break into her room so easy or did she break out?'**

**'Who would of kidnapped her though?'**

**'I don't know…'**

**-X-**

**Hojo: Please review!**

**Me: I thought Gatlian killed you and Chaos ate you, in ****Vincent's Demons****?**

**Hojo: Phoenix Down idiot…**

**Me: YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT THROUGH KINDERGARTEN, BITCH!**

**HoJO: Oh yeah test me…**

**ME: Okay…**

**ME: WHAT MAKES A RAINBOW BITCH!**

**HOjo: Uhhhhhhhhh… pink?**

**ME: WHAT ARE YOU A COLORBLIND WINGBAT?**

**HOJO: Please don't yell my smarticle brain out of my head…**

**ME: HAHAHHAHAHA YOU MEAN DUMBMICLE RIGHT**

**HOJO: smarticle…**

**YUFFIE: UGLIGLIFUL**

**ME:GO YUFFIE GO!**

**YUFFIE: thx now…Hojo… WHAT MAKES A RAINBOW BITCH?**

**HOJO: GAY PEOPLE WEARING RAINBOW JUMPSUITS BITCH**

**ME AND YUFFIE: WRONG! YOU AREN'T COOL ENOUGH TO SAY BITCH BITCH! *HITS HOJO IN BALLS WITH NAILS IN BOARDS***

**HOJO: OWWWW YOU FUCKING SLUTS**

**ME AND YUFFIE: *SMILES* WE'RE THE SLUTS HOEBAG?**

**ME: I didn't know you had anything down there…**

**ME: *GRABS CERBERUS***

**YUFFIE: Where did you get his gun?**

**ME: Stole it…**

**YUFFIE: Nice… *summons Odin***

**HOJO: AHHHHHHHH**

**ME AND YUFFIE: YES!**

**ME: Now without a further *looks around* notice, please comment and review any ideas will be greatly appreciated blah blah blah now that we are done with this shit…**

**ME AND YUFFIE: DANCE PARTY! *THROWS OFF CLOTHES WITH JOHNN TRAVOLTA CLOTHES UNDER***

***STAYING ALIVE TURNS ON***

***ANDY DICK WALKS IN***

**ANY DICK: HI GUYS MY NAME IS ANDREW RYAN DICK!**

**ME AND YUFFIE: EWWW EWW EWWW EWWW EWWW EWW EWW EEWWW EEEEWWWW EW EW EWWWW IT'S ANDY FUCKING DUMBASS DICK EWW EWW EWW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE EWW EWW EWW!**

**ANDREW RYAN DICK (ANDY DICK): AWWEEE BUT I'M A JOHN TRAVOLTA FAN TOO *THROWS OFF CLOTHES WITH JOHN TRAVOLTA CLOTHES UNDER IT***

***GUY FROM THE SIXTYS WALKS IN***

**GUY FROM THE SIXTYS: I'LL BE TAKING MY STYLE BACK NOW… *TEARS OFF ANDY DICK'S CLOTHES***

**ANDY DICK: Sooo unfair~**

**HOJO: RRRRRRRAAAAIIIINNNNBBBBBBOOO OOWWWWSSSS RRRRRRRRAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNBBBB BBOOOOOWWWSS**

**ME AND YUFFIE: SHUT IT MILEY!**

***MILEY CYRUS WALKS IN***

**MILEY CYRUS: HI J**

**ANDY DICK: MY NEW WIFE!**

**MILEY CYRUS: NO! I'M WITH SELENA GOMEZ!**

***SELENA GOMEZ WALKS IN***

**SELENA GOMEZ: MILEY I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH! *GRABS AND KISS MILEY CYRUS AND LOOKS AT ANDY DICK AND STOPS KISSING HER***

**SELENA GOMEZ: JUSTIN BEIBER AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IT'S A BOY THAT'S LIKE A GIRL AND A BOY THAT SINGS LIKE A GIRL HE'S PERFECT! EHEEEEEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEH E!**

**ME AND YUFFIE: KILL ME LEVITHAN PLEASE! DA CHAO PLEASE?!**

**:)**


End file.
